The End of SOS
by melancholyperson299
Summary: Mion Sonozaki joins the SOS Brigade.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Mion

Mion Sonozaki. The girl that single handedly ended the SOS Brigade. Once from a cursed town Called Hanamizawa, she had no idea what a city was like. She's very hyper, much like Haruhi; I guess that's what made it all the sadder. Haruhi finally found a buddy to get arrested with, instead of forcing Asahina-san to do stupid stuff with her, or me!

But I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself, let's start at March. One month before the school year was over.

….

"Kyon," I looked up at Haruhi, she had a cat like smile on her face. "I recruited a hot 2nd year to the SOS Brigade, She has huge boobs too!"

I looked up from the book I was barely reading. "Haruhi, you recruited Asahina-san ages ago." Haruhi gave me her death stare and flicked me on the forehead.

A door opened and a bell rang. I turned toward the door and saw a girl any boy would want. Her face was still a little baby like, her long green hair was in a ponytail that went down to her, well, ass.

At that moment I noticed that the girl, Haruhi, and I were the only ones in the clubroom. Where were the others?

"The name's Mion Sonozaki." The girl said in an optimistic voice. She held her hand out. Haruhi grasped it.

"Great to see that you joined this club, Shion Sozonaki!" Haruhi was so excited she didn't even say her name right.

I waved at her. She blushed and waved back. Mion whispered something into Haruhi's ear. Haruhi turned around and looked at me.

"Really?"


	2. The Return

As I woke up the next day, I couldn't help but wonder who this Mion girl was. Was she an Esper, an Alien, or a time traveler, or maybe she is something that I have not encountered yet. But I guess if I really think about it, what have I not encountered yet?

The walk to school was as boring as always, it seemed like these days would go on forever, the same old routine until I graduate. But today I was joined by the new SOS Brigade member.

"So how long have you known Miss Suzumiya?" Mion asked me.

"I guess, a month into the school year was when I started to talk to her that was also the time when she made the club." That was all I could really say about that.

"Well, what are the other members like, I would like to meet them?"

"Yuki Nagato is usually reading a book, and she hardly talks, so you probably won"t notice her. Mikuru Asahina, is like a maid of the brigade."

"She must be cute if she can pull off a maid off!" Mion got a sparkle in her eye.

"She really is cute." Oh, I didn't mean to say that.

"Oh, Kyon has a little crush!" Mion yelled. My face turned red and I turned away from her, only to see Taniguchi.

"So you really do like Suzumiya, Kunikida was right, you really do like weird girls." Taniguchi saw Mion, and his eyes almost fell out of his sockets.

"Kyon, why do cute girls follow you around, you are like a lead to a harem anime."

"You sure are popular with the ladies, Kyon!" Mion lauged.

Dammit, you two! I don't want people to get bad ideas about me. I walked ahead of them so I would not get embarrassed any further.

As soon as I got into the school, I rushed into my classroom. But I was not safe, there was still Haruhi.

"I hope you are making Mion feel welcome in the SOS Brigade, Kyon, if you are not, there will be a penalty. Mion and I came up with it together."

"Oh dear god, what is it?" Why did I ask? Bad decision.

"You will have to wear Mikuru's battle waitress costume. Don't worry; I'm sure you will look sexy." Haruhi giggled.

Great, Mion is almost like having another Haruhi running around.

Okabe walked into the room when class was just about to start. "Class, I have an announcement, Ryoko Asakura has returned from Canada! Please welcome her back!" And there she was, Ryoko Asakura was in the front of the classroom, the girl who almost killed me. I was frozen in shock while she took the seat that was in front of me.

"It's been a while, Kyon." She whispered. "I think we are going to have fun this year."

Haruhi got up from her seat and started to ask some insane questions.

"Suzumiya! Sit back in your seat." Okabe yelled. She pouted and did as she was told.

…

When all classes for today ended, Haruhi rushed out of the classroom. I gathered my things, and headed to the clubroom.

When I arrived, Mion and Koizumi were playing a game of Othello while miss Asahina was watching intently. But there were no signs of Nagato or Haruhi.

"Itsuki, you must know that I am a pro at games, I even had a club at my old school where we just play games. And the winner would give the loser a punishment."

I sat down and watched their game, hey, I had nothing better to do.

"OK, then let's make punishments, if I win, you have to be the SOS Brigade's maid for a week, instead of Miss Asahina." Koizumi came up with a fair punishment, it sure would be nice to see Mion in that outfit.

"Fair enough, but if I win, you have to run a lap around the track after school…" That's it? But if Mion is really like Haruhi, there will be more. "… nude."


End file.
